vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Обсуждение:АПП для Марса
A Manifesto for Governing Life on Mars Cowley, R. (ed.) (2019). A Manifesto for Governing Life on Mars. London: King’s College London. ISBN: 978-1-9160036-0-6 Этот манифест является ответом на недавнее расширение деятельности человека в космосе, громкие заявления о стремлении развивать поселения на Марсе и растущий интерес средств массовой информации к этим событиям. Его цель состоит в том, чтобы спровоцировать более широкую дискуссию в основных направлениях мышления о социальных и политических аспектах установления постоянного присутствия человека на Марсе. Документ основан на обсуждениях на семинаре, состоявшемся в Лондоне 11 декабря 2018 года. Сосредоточив внимание на «управлении» Марсом, семинар был направлен на то, чтобы дать новую перспективу дискуссиям по поводу возможности и формы будущих поселений на Марсе путем изучения возможных форм общественной организации и регулирования, и принципов, лежащих в их основе. В частности, надеялись, что полезные уроки могут быть извлечены из экспериментов по альтернативному образу жизни на Земле. Каждый из 15 участников семинара (чьи имена указаны ниже) поделился различными типами практических и теоретических знаний о поселении на Марсе, экспериментальных сообществах на Земле и / или процессах технологических и социальных инноваций в целом. Фактическое создание постоянной человеческой базы на Марсе может показаться далеким, учитывая огромные технологические проблемы, которые еще предстоит преодолеть. Тем не менее, вопросы, поднятые в этом манифесте, не должны рассматриваться как второстепенные для углубленных научных дискуссий. Скорее, они напрямую информируют о том, является ли марсианское урегулирование осуществимым и желательным, и какую форму оно может принять. Мы призываем к тому, чтобы дебаты по социальным и политическим аспектам будущего марсианского космического урегулирования уже начали проводиться. Далее будут изложены некоторые основные параметры мышления об управлении марсианским обществом. Чтобы помочь вывести такое мышление за пределы чисто «умозрительного\вымышленного», в документе излагаются некоторые ключевые темы для обсуждения в отношении управления Марсом: экономика, марсианская природная среда, борьба с инакомыслием среди марсианских жителей, воспроизводство, искусственная среда обитания и образование. Это заканчивается рассмотрением возможности того, что будущее урегулирование должно будет быть поддержано гарантированным биллем о марсианских правах. SIGNATORIES * Lærke Broge Henriksen Andelssamfundet i Hjortshøjeco-community, Denmark * Mike Reidex-Laurieston Hall commune, Scotland * Margarita Hamatsu Sólheimar eco-village, Iceland * Menno Vergunst Vrijburcht community, Holland * Esperide Ananas Damanhur Federation, Italy * Barys Damanhur Federation, Italy * Jerry Stone British Interplanetary Society, and Spaceflight UK * James SchwartzDept of Philosophy, Wichita State University * Luci Eldridge Winchester School of Art (University of Southampton) * Xiao-Shan Yap Copernicus Institute of Sustainable Development, Utrecht University * Steven Palmer Dept of Geography, University of Exeter * Robert Cowley Dept of Geography, King's College London * Federico Caprotti Dept of Geography, University of Exeter * Federico Cugurullo Dept of Geography, Trinity College Dublin * Mukesh Bhatt Dept of Law, Birkbeck College, University of London ИСХОДНЫЕ ПОЛОЖЕНИЯ Люди являются социальными, равно как и биологическими существами Этот момент может показаться очевидным. Однако любые планы заселения Марса, которые учитывают только физические потребности (пища, вода, кислород, жилье, защита от радиации), являются лишь частичными по своему охвату. Технологические вопросы нельзя отделять от социальных Научные проблемы, связанные с отправкой людей на Марс и предоставлением им возможности жить там постоянно, являются источником восхищения и вдохновения для многих. Может показаться, что обсуждать вопросы организации общества бессмысленно, пока мы не уверены, что теоретически человеческая жизнь может быть поддержана на Марсе. Но техническая осуществимость не подразумевает социальной приемлемости. Более того, научные инновации никогда не происходят в социальном вакууме: развитие технологий освоения космического пространства уже было сформировано\обусловлено конкретными земными проблемами. Марсианский поселок будет экспериментом, но с очень высокими ставками В отличие от земных сообществ, пытающихся жить по-новому и альтернативно, первоначальные поселенцы не смогут легко сбежать, если эксперимент пойдет не так. Для будущих поколений, рожденных на Марсе, вероятные физиологические и психологические изменения еще больше затруднят возвращение на Землю. Конкретные причины создания первого поселения будут иметь постоянные последствия Абстрактные теории о том, как Марс может быть организован и направлен (например, с единой ставкой на «прямую демократию»), не очень полезны. Скорее, конкретные проблемы управления будут связаны с конкретными обстоятельствами, включая развертывание последствий того, почему именно Марс был принят в разработку в первую очередь и кем. Настало время начать обсуждение социальных и политических вопросов. Может показаться, что реализация жизнеспособного марсианского общества относится к далекому будущему (и поэтому его трудно отличить от научной фантастики). Но исследования космоса разных типов, вероятно, продолжат расширяться, и - при наличии достаточных ресурсов - есть веские основания полагать, что люди, по крайней мере, высадятся на Марс в ближайшие десятилетия. Сама по себе первоначальная человеческая миссия на Марс может и не вызывать проблем, помимо финансирования и научных инноваций - по аналогии с историческими посадками на Луну. Однако в той мере, в которой такое первоначальное исследование связано с большими амбициями по созданию постоянных поселений на Марсе, вопрос о том, как такие общества могут быть организованы и управляемы, становится довольно важным. Учитывая недавние явные заявления о намерениях заселить Марс, мы утверждаем, что настало время более последовательно выносить социальные и политические вопросы в дискуссию. Выявление проблем управления на этом раннем этапе отвечает интересам всех. Для энтузиастов освоения космоса это дает то преимущество, что позволяет составлять более очерченные планы. Для скептиков это поможет избежать излишне большого количества ресурсов, отвлекаемых в космос. Риторические призывы к «человеческой судьбе» и космосу, являющемуся «последней границей», могут продолжать вдохновлять технологические инновации и умозрительное мышление, но их уже недостаточно в качестве основополагающих принципов практики космического урегулирования. Более того, разумно предположить, что такие дискуссии могут позволить нам по-новому и конструктивно подумать о том, как мы могли бы лучше организовать наши будущие общества на самой Земле. :Этот манифест не пытается дать «готовый» набор конкретных рекомендаций о том, как марсианские поселения должны быть организованы и управляться. Скорее, выкладываются некоторые исходные параметры для размышления о ключевых социальных и политических дилеммах, которые могут возникнуть. ДВИЖЕНИЕ ВОПРЕКИ СПЕКУЛЯТИВНЫМ ДОМЫСЛАМ (~вопреки пересудам) Научно-фантастические подходы к вопросу об общественной организации на Марсе имеют свое место, что позволяет нам рассмотреть последствия различных сценариев. Однако реальные вопросы, которые предстоит решить, будут зависеть от условных факторов, которые сами изменятся и со временем станут более или менее актуальными. Эти факторы включают в себя следующее: Конкретные ограничения, которые новые технологии накладывают на деятельность человека Выход за пределы научной фантастики требует от нас, во-первых, избегать отчуждения технологических особенностей от соображений по организации общества. Соблазнительно начать дискуссии, представив, что технология каким-то образом преодолела материальные барьеры для людей, осевших на Марсе, и затем создать воображаемое идеальное общество. Но этот тип утопического мышления «волшебной палочки» делает материальное положение Марса неуместным; и это только воспроизводит проблемную установку, что технология на первом месте, а социальные вопросы - позже. На практике ограничения социальных возможностей будут варьироваться в зависимости от степени урегулирования, и развитие вспомогательных технологий не будет следовать неизбежным путём. Конкретные земные мотивы и действующие лица, стоящие за любым процессом урегулирования На протяжении десятилетий было выдвинуто множество обоснований для космического урегулирования. К ним, в частности, относятся: развитие науки, возможность добычи ресурсов, осознание потребности человека в «исследованиях» и обеспечение долгосрочного выживания человечества. Представляется вероятным, что фактические попытки урегулирования будут основаны на смеси этих факторов. Тем не менее, относительная значимость отдельных мотивов в этом соединении будет сильно обусловливать то, что происходит изначально на Марсе - и формы первоначального поселения, вероятно, будут оказывать постоянное влияние на последующее. Такие эффекты, конечно, нельзя предсказать, но мы можем представить себе совершенно разные траектории в зависимости от того, обусловлено ли, в первую очередь, первоначальное урегулирование, например, конкуренцией между странами, обещанием добычи ресурсов, международным сотрудничеством или спекулянтами, надеющимися предоставить богатым людям средства побега с Земли. Специфика удержания связей с Землей Практические аспекты управления Марсом должны быть решены путем постоянных дебатов в отношении меняющихся обстоятельств. Одним из ключевых факторов будет изменение характера связей с Землей. Эти связи будут более очевидными на ранних этапах урегулирования, как в отношении действующих лиц и мотивов (как обсуждалось), так и в связи с вероятной необходимостью привлечения постоянных ресурсов с Земли. На этих ранних этапах трудно избежать идеи, что Марс будет иметь колониальные отношения с Землей. Таким образом, властные отношения не будут симметричными. Организации, которые изначально финансируют и поддерживают Марс, несомненно, будут брать на себя постоянную нагрузку. Но возникают некоторые важные вопросы, выходящие за рамки этого первоначального обязательства. Как будет гарантирована постоянная поддержка колонии? Что произойдет, если земляне больше не пожелают или не смогут поддержать это? В какой степени марсиане смогут не соглашаться с решениями, принятыми на Земле? Как мы можем предотвратить удержание Марса в случае изменения земного мнения? Можно представить себе результаты антиутопии, когда земная поддержка будет поддерживаться только в обмен на использование Марса в качестве, например, исправительной колонии, полигона для испытаний оружия или полигона для захоронения токсичных отходов. Но даже разговор в долгосрочной перспективе о «самодостаточном» марсианском урегулировании может означать много разных вещей. Автономия от Земли может по-прежнему охватывать текущую торговлю, экономику денежных переводов, туризм и миграцию - все в обоих направлениях. Такие связи будут поднимать постоянные вопросы о властных отношениях между двумя планетами. : Досужие домыслы\недальновидные\безответственные представления о «человеческом поселении» на Марсе и воображаемом будущем, когда технические проблемы будут преодолены, не формируют прочную основу для размышлений о том, как марсианское общество должно быть организовано и управляться МАРСИАНСКАЯ ЭКОНОМИКА Спекулятивное мышление на предмет экономических структур на Марсе имеет свою ценность. Мы не имеем четкого представления о том, как может выглядеть полностью автономное поселение людей на Марсе или какие отрасли промышленности там могут быть возможны. Мы можем представить совершенно новые экономические структуры, которые возникнут в случае если будущее марсианское общество будет освобождено от земной экономики, основанной на догмате национального государства. Нет особой причины, по которой такие спекуляции должны быть связаны с такими понятиями, как деньги, рынки и централизованные финансовые органы. Тем не менее, этот подход несет в себе риск рассматривать Марс как научно-фантастический экран, на котором можно спроецировать воображаемые земные альтернативы. Вместо этого еще предстоит проделать работу по обдумыванию последствий более конкретных сдерживающих и стимулирующих факторов. К ним относятся следующие: Зависимости пути, связанные с мотивациями для первоначального поселения Вопросы о том, как может возникнуть первоначальное поселение на Марсе, тесно связаны с вопросами финансирования. Но точные экономические условия этого первоначального урегулирования будут иметь постоянные последствия. Их нельзя с успехом\пользой представить себе посредством спекулятивных дискуссий, которые представляют марсианскую экономику как набор идеалов, которые не зависят от условий их возникновения. Смещающийся интерфейс между Марсом и Землей Можно представить медленный процесс отстранения\автономизации от политической экономии Земли. Поначалу марсианское общество было бы не более чем продолжением определенных частей земной экономики. На каком этапе следует вводить местную валюту? Возможно, поначалу это может следовать схеме сообществ на Земле, которые создали альтернативные местные валюты. Будучи конвертируемыми в земные валюты, они все же будут защищать марсианскую экономику от финансовых потрясений, исходящих с Земли. Материальные ограничения на рынке Предположение, опирающееся на модель научного базиса, что все марсиане будут мотивированы на упорную\плодотворную работу, представляется наивным. Представляется бесспорным предположение, что определенные услуги будут предоставляться более эффективно, а инновации поощряться за счет конкуренции на местном рынке. Однако, как утверждал Чарльз С. Кокелл Cockell, C. S. (2013). Extra-Terrestrial Liberty: An Enquiry into the Nature and Causes of Tyrannical Government beyond the Earth. Edinburgh: Shoving Leopard., летальность окружающей среды Марса накладывает важные ограничения на то, что можно «оставить на рынке». Органы управления будут гораздо больше браться за обеспечение основных систем жизнеобеспечения (в частности, кислорода). Выживание будет зависеть больше от централизованного планирования, чем на Земле. УВАЖАЯ МАРСИАНСКУЮ ПРИРОДНУЮ СРЕДУ Экономические структуры, принятые на Марсе, и их взаимосвязь с политической экономией Земли будут иметь различные возможные последствия в плане того, как люди относятся к природной среде Марса. Кажется безопасным предсказать, что, учитывая почти наверняка очень ограниченные ресурсы, доступные на ранних стадиях урегулирования, потребуется очень замкнутая, безотходная экономика. Существующие практики, разработанные с помощью земных экспериментов в области экологической устойчивости, а также полностью запечатанные «биосферы», могут с пользой использоваться для первоначального моделирования\мышления. Но этот подход, несомненно, будет сопровождаться различными формами эксплуатации марсианских природных ресурсов. Соответственно, принципы, лежащие в основе взаимоотношений человека с марсианской природной средой, потребуют открытого обсуждения и четкого согласования заранее, а также постоянного пересмотра. Такие принципы должны будут отражать конкретные формы развития и деятельности, предусмотренные на разных этапах. Наш опыт на Земле предоставляет широкий спектр потенциальных рамок для размышлений об окружающей среде Марса, от крайне антропоцентрических до сугубо экоцентрических. В какой-то степени этот спектр отображает альтернативы «терраформирования» Марса, а не как можно более легкие шаги - дебаты, наиболее известные в фантастической работе Ким Стэнли Робинсона. Философ космической этики Тони Миллиган исследовал более радикальную позицию, согласно которой любой ущерб Марсу может представлять собой форму вандализма, поскольку Марс - как Луна - оценивается как «культурно значимый объект» для Земли. Milligan, T. (2015). Nobody Owns the Moon: The Ethics of Space Exploitation. Jefferson, NC: McFarland & Company. Все такие дебаты, конечно, будут более сложными, если будет обнаружена текущая или потенциальная жизнь коренных марсиан. Обстоятельства, характерные для Марса, могут в любом случае потребовать совершенно новых рамок мышления об экологическом регулировании. ВЗАИМОДЕЙСТВИЕ С ДИССИДЕНТАМИ Спекулятивные размышления о долгосрочном будущем Марса могли бы с пользой рассмотреть способы, которыми земные учреждения полиции, судов и тюрем тесно связаны с моделью национального государства. Но нет особой причины представлять полностью автономный Марс через призму национального государства. Можно представить себе совершенно разные способы наказания, вознаграждения, реабилитации и образования. Однако такое мышление, вероятно, не обеспечит столь полезного руководства для более ранних этапов урегулирования. Чарльз С. Кокелл развил идею склонности марсианского общества к тирании (и предложил некоторые способы смягчения этой возможности). Cockell (2013) Если мы не можем представить себе далекое будущее, где земная среда каким-то образом воссоздана на Марсе, смертельные материальные условия Марса потребуют гораздо меньшей терпимости к нарушениям различных типов, возможно, включая интеллектуальное несогласие, а также преступность. Процедуры отбора и проверки сведений о лицах, отправляющихся на Марс, могут не гарантировать послушного поведения, если люди поселятся на Марсе, и, конечно, не в долгосрочной перспективе. В более позитивном плане это может означать необходимость четких и согласованных целей и принципов. Новые поселенцы должны будут понять и согласиться с ними, прежде чем покинуть Землю. В то же время нарушение и творческое несогласие могут рассматриваться как здоровые части любого жизнеспособного общества. Разумеется, полностью «нисходящая» система управления, которая подавляла бы все критические вопросы и разногласия, была бы непривлекательной для большинства людей. Несогласные и творческие дискуссии также, несомненно, будут иметь большое значение, поскольку марсианское общество адаптируется к непредсказуемым и новым вызовам посредством своей эволюции. Вопросы о желательных процессах участия общественности и взаимосвязи между этими и коллективными целями должны стать центральными в первых дебатах об управлении жизнью на Марсе. Эти дебаты также должны охватывать проблему того, что же будет происходить, когда люди почувствуют себя совершенно неспособными жить с коллективно согласованными целями или правилами. В таких обстоятельствах отсутствие возможности побега будет менее чем допустимой. Может случиться так, что право на возвращение на Землю должно стать предварительным условием для любого долгосрочного урегулирования на Марсе. Это, в свою очередь, может означать, что гораздо более быстрые и регулярные перевозки также являются предварительным условием - по крайней мере, для более ранних этапов урегулирования. ВОСПРОИЗВОДСТВО МАРСИАНСКОГО НАСЕЛЕНИЯ Идея «постоянного и самодостаточного» поселения на Марсе может многое значить с точки зрения структуры населения. В одной интерпретации это будет относиться к воображаемому будущему, где у Марса больше не будет никаких связей с Землей (или, по крайней мере, некоторой (критической) одной, от которой он зависит). Новые поколения будут рождаться на Марсе и происходить от тех, кто обосновался там на более ранних стадиях. Однако в более короткой перспективе термин «постоянный \состав\» не обязательно подразумевает, что жители будут проживать всю свою жизнь на Марсе или что там будут рождаться дети. Экспериментальные сообщества на Земле часто существуют в течение длительных периодов времени, даже если отдельные жители приходят и уходят. Существенные этические вопросы были подняты о воспитании детей в космосе без их согласия, что дает веские основания для запрета размножения на Марсе. Это, в свою очередь, может снова означать, что возможность возвращения на Землю должна быть предварительным условием для урегулирования. Если воспроизводство потомства разрешено на Марсе, возникает другой набор трудностей. Во-первых, представляется вероятным, что новые поколения марсиан(цев) претерпят физиологические и психологические изменения в ответ на местную среду. Это будет означать, что возврат на Землю для них уже не представляется возможным. Во-вторых, базовая гарантия репродуктивной автономии может показаться необходимой, чтобы исключить возможность - или даже вероятность - того, что властям потребуется обеспечить репродукцию или стерилизацию, либо для поддержания генетического разнообразия, обеспечения обновления\замены населения или предотвращения чрезмерного роста населения. Принятие приемлемых правил, касающихся воспроизводства, может показаться ключевым требованием, если присутствие человека на Марсе станет чем-то большим, чем временным. ПРОЕКТИРОВАНИЕ КОНСТРУКТИВНОЙ СРЕДЫ Из истории урбанизации мы знаем, что строительство прочных и безопасных поселений является лишь начальной и относительно короткой стадией создания городов. За этим последуют более крупные проблемы городского планирования, которые, как и на Земле, будут зависеть от их изменяющегося политического и социального контекста. Поэтому марсианское городское планирование обязательно будет динамичной областью, отражающей изменяющиеся условия эксперимента и тесно связанной с меняющимися социальными потребностями. Важно отметить, что на Земле городское планирование не охватывает конкретную область знаний. Оно не только по-разному отражает (а также влияет) на конкретные политические, экономические, социальные и экологические условия, но его практика также опирается на различные философские позиции в различных сочетаниях. История неудачных попыток использовать чисто технические подходы к формированию новых обществ (от «утопического планирования» двадцатого века до некоторых крупных современных эко-городов) еще раз указывает на трудности представления технических вопросов отдельно от социальных вопросов, специфичных для конкретных мест. Поэтому мы не выступаем за разработку детальных подходов к долгосрочному городскому планированию на данном этапе. Тем не менее, некоторые ключевые вопросы, которые принимают во внимание земной опыт, могут быть полезны для обсуждения в будущем. Избегать отходов и разрастания Может возникнуть соблазн увидеть марсианские земли в изобилии, особенно если поселение подкреплено риторикой пограничного поселения. Однако земные проблемы, связанные с разрастанием городов, будут только усиливаться на Марсе, где ресурсы будут ограничены в обозримом будущем. Эффективное использование земли и инфраструктуры будет иметь жизненно важное значение для создания жесткой замкнутой (гомеостатичной) экономики. Следуя принципам устойчивости на Земле, планы, тем не менее, должны включать «избыточность», так чтобы выживанию никогда не угрожал отказ какой-либо части целого. Питание для инвалидов В ближайшем будущем мы можем ожидать продолжения космических путешествий без участия тех, у кого здоровье ниже оптимального. Однако в более поздних поколениях марсианских жителей будут возникать различные виды инвалидности. И даже среди первых поселенцев будут происходить травмы и старение. Постоянное поселение на Марсе не может позволить себе делать «умелые\ловкие» предположения о способности людей вести достойную жизнь в искусственной среде. Необходимость стимуляции Если люди живут в ограниченной, сильно ограниченной и полностью искусственной среде (и, вероятно, на ранних стадиях поселения, под землей), необходимость разнообразной стимуляции будет иметь первостепенное значение. Жизнь в такой среде будет терпимой, только если дизайну будет уделено очень пристальное внимание. Это может включать повсеместное включение физических «точек нормальности» (в плане удовлетворения сенсорных удовольствий на Земле), а также виртуальных переживаний. Наша история сенсорной и культурной стимуляции на Земле не может быть немедленно представлена\воспроизведена. Точно так же досуг (включая формы здорового соревнования, такие как спорт) может быть более важным, чем на Земле. Поддержание физической формы тела в условиях низкой гравитации Марса может потребовать более активного поощрения и большего количества средств для тренировок. Даже с учетом этих положений представляется разумным предположить, что психическое благополучие будет подвергаться значительному риску, и поэтому в качестве необходимых услуг следует предоставлять различные формы консультирования. Потребность в конфиденциальности Нет оснований считать, что «конфиденциальность» имеет одинаковое значение или ценится одинаково во всех человеческих обществах в настоящее время или в будущем. В то же время новые (цифровые) технологии на Земле и рост искусственного интеллекта вызвали глобальные дебаты по этой теме, в том числе в отношении модных в настоящее время представлений о «умном городе». Казалось бы бесспорным предположить, что высокотехнологичное марсианское общество, в котором бы жители постоянно обследовались, было бы менее привлекательной перспективой. Даже в разбавленной форме будут существовать явные риски негативного психологического воздействия на жителей в сильно ограниченной среде, управляемой сильным императивом, направленным на предотвращение трансгрессивного поведения. Хотя люди, как правило, готовы отказаться от некоторых своих привилегий в рамках социального контракта (особенно, возможно, в небольших или больших сельских общинах), может показаться, что в любом марсианском поселении должна соблюдаться минимальная потребность в неприкосновенности частной жизни. Например, это может принять форму непревзойденного «общего достояния». Если напряженность между этой потребностью и необходимостью обеспечения социальной стабильности слишком велика, мы можем задаться вопросом, будет ли марсианское урегулирование приемлемым вовсе или в коротком периоде. ОБРАЗОВАНИЕ НА МАРСЕ Биологическое выживание на Марсе будет полностью зависеть от текущей функциональности технологий. Поэтому любая система образования для детей и взрослых, несомненно, должна включать в себя широкий спектр практических и научных компонентов. Однако вопрос о том, как образование может удовлетворить более широкие социальные потребности, является более сложным. Без сомнения, будет необходимость привить сильное чувство гражданской ответственности и готовность выполнять коллективные решения. Однако, как обсуждалось ранее, творческий подход и критическое мышление также будут жизненно важны для постоянных инноваций и удовлетворительных условий жизни. Это напряжение должно быть признано на ранней стадии планирования марсианского общества, а не рассматриваться как незначительная деталь, которая со временем разрешится. Но мы также не должны представлять марсианское население как «чистый холст», который может быть непосредственно обучен заранее определенным новым способам мышления и социальным привычкам. Артефакты, воспоминания, культурные паттерны и различные религиозные мировоззрения, которые привносят поселенцы с Земли, будут иметь постоянный и неравномерный формирующий эффект, как и конкретное сочетание мотивов\причин первоначального переселения (и действующих лиц, стоящих за этим). Тем не менее, земной опыт подсказывает, что преднамеренная разработка общей культуры полезна для создания социальной сплоченности - в общинах, малых и больших. Соответственно, успешное марсианское общество, несомненно, будет подкреплено общим набором «основополагающих историй» и даже мифологий. Педагоги будут играть важную роль в их консолидации. НА ПУТИ К МАРСИАНСКИМ ПРАВАМ Вопросы, поднятые в этом документе, по-разному указывают на необходимость установления определенных минимальных стандартов управления, если жизнь на Марсе должна быть устойчивой как в социальном, так и в биологическом отношении. Это может указывать на необходимость основополагающей конституции основных марсианских прав. На данном этапе кажется трудным предложить механизм обеспечения защиты марсианских прав. Кроме того, учитывая фундаментально экспериментальный характер любого будущего поселения на Марсе, было бы опрометчиво исключать возможность пересмотра их с течением времени - с риском их эрозии, а также их утонченности. Тем не менее, мышление в терминах гарантированных прав может сосредоточить наши умы на вопросе об основных условиях, которые были бы необходимы для того, чтобы жизнь на Марсе была социально приемлемой. Невозможность гарантировать эти права не исключает заселение Марса в той или иной форме, в том числе на научно-исследовательских станциях. Но это поставило бы под вопрос цель развития постоянного марсианского общества. До определенного момента марсианские права могли бы с легкостью пересекаться с установленной Всеобщей декларацией прав человека на Земле. Трудно представить себе большое количество людей, подписавшихся на жизнь на Марсе без права на бесплатное испытание, без защиты от дискриминации, рабства или пыток, без гарантий гендерного равенства, жилья, отдыха или досуга, воды и т. д. Но некоторые другие права человека могут нуждаться в изменении для марсианского контекста, в том числе, например, права на свободу выражения мнений и собраний и выбор работы. Как уже говорилось, право на образование должно охватывать дилемму в отношении того, насколько поощряется творческое и разностороннее мышление. Аналогичным образом, право свободно избирать управляющих представителей или иным образом принимать участие в принятии решений потребует тщательной формулировки, чтобы обеспечить конструктивный, но не дестабилизирующий уровень инакомыслия. Потребуется четкое согласие в отношении того, каким образом право на свободу религии может быть допустимо осуществлено. Необходимо сформулировать еще один набор новых прав с конкретной ссылкой на марсианский контекст. Можно рассмотреть вопрос о гарантировании следующего, например: * права на возвращение на Землю * права на сохранение или приобретение земного гражданства * права на репродуктивную автономию * права на воздух для дыхания. ;Мы не намерены настаивать на том, что билль о правах является единственно возможной основой для размышлений, или давать конкретные рекомендации относительно его содержания. Но социальные потребности, к которым они относятся, будут иметь принципиальное значение для жизнеспособности будущего поселения на Марсе. ПРЕДЛАГАЕТСЯ ДЛЯ ДАЛЬНЕЙШЕГО ЧТЕНИЯ Этот документ не дает полного обзора существующего мышления вокруг марсианского поселения, а скорее отражает темы, обсуждавшиеся на нашем семинаре, и мышление, которое мы провели на нем. Было принято сознательное решение не перегружать манифест ссылками. Однако, в знак признания нашей коллективной задолженности перед более широкой соответствующей литературой, ниже приведен краткий список рекомендаций к дальнейшему прочтению. В журнале «Космическая политика» (с 1985 года по настоящее время) можно найти широкий спектр как скептических, так и восторженных взглядов на освоение и освоение космоса, выходящих за рамки чисто технологических вопросов. О социальных и экономических последствиях жизни в смертоносной среде Марса (и, в частности, об угрозе тирании): Cockell, C.S. (2013). Внеземная свобода: исследование природы и причин тиранического правления за пределами Земли. Эдинбург: Толкающий леопард. \\Cockell, C. S. (2013). Extra-Terrestrial Liberty: An Enquiry into the Nature and Causes of Tyrannical Gov- ernment beyond the Earth. Edinburgh: Shoving Leopard. Сборник очерков, посвященных различным аспектам управления и свободы на Марсе: Cockell, C.S. (ed) (2015), Управление людьми за пределами Земли: значение для свободы. Гейдельберг: Спрингер.\\ Cockell, C. S. (ed) (2015), Human Governance Beyond Earth: Implications for Freedom. Heidelberg: Springer. О репродуктивных правах: Шварц, Дж. С. Дж. (Рукопись на рассмотрении 2019). Значение космической науки. Оксфорд: издательство Оксфордского университета.\\ Schwartz, J. S. J. (Manuscript under review 2019). The Value of Space Science. Oxford: Oxford University Press. Для широкого обсуждения этических вопросов, связанных с исследованием и освоением космоса: * Миллиган Т. (2015). Никто не владеет Луной: этика освоения космоса. Джефферсон, Северная Каролина: McFarland & Company.\\ Milligan, T. (2015). Nobody Owns the Moon: The Ethics of Space Exploitation. Jefferson, NC: McFarland & Company. * Шварц, Дж. С. Дж. И Миллиган, Т. (ред.) (2016). Этика освоения космоса. Гейдельберг: Спрингер.\\ Schwartz, J. S. J. and Milligan, T. (eds) (2016). The Ethics of Space Exploration. Heidelberg: Springer. О политэкономии освоения космоса на сегодняшний день: Соммарива А. (2019). Политическая экономия космической эры: как наука и техника формируют эволюцию общества. Уилмингтон, DE: Вернон Пресс. Sommariva, A. (2019). The Political Economy of the Space Age: How Science and Technology Shape the Evolution of Society. Wilmington, DE: Vernon Press О постоянных отношениях Марса с фантастикой и наукой: * Markley R. (2005). Умирающая планета: Марс в науке и воображении. Дарем: издательство Duke University Press.\\ Markley, R. (2005). Dying Planet: Mars in Science and the Imagination. Durham: Duke University Press. * Tutton, R. (2018). Многопланетные Воображаемые и Утопия: Случай Марса Один. Наука, технология и человеческие ценности, 43 (3): 518–539.\\ Tutton, R. (2018). Multiplanetary Imaginaries and Utopia: The Case of Mars One. Science, Technology, & Human Values, 43(3): 518–539. Для личных размышлений о некоторых трудностях, перенесенных в ограниченном искусственном окружении с ограниченным числом других людей: Poynter, J. (2009). Человеческий эксперимент: два года и двадцать минут внутри биосферы 2. Нью-Йорк:Основные книги.\\ Poynter, J. (2009). The Human Experiment: Two Years and Twenty Minutes Inside Biosphere 2. New York:Basic Books. Результаты предыдущего семинара, посвященного изучению возможностей управления жизнью в «деревне Луны»: Bhatt, M.C., Sapera, A., Tsoodol, N., Chterev, K., Atasever, T., Tung, H. and Fischer, J. (2018). Социальная наука Мастерская Insights on Moon Village Соглашение. Онлайн: https://birkbeck.academia.edu/MukeshBhatt \\ Bhatt, M.C., Sapera, A., Tsoodol, N., Chterev, K., Atasever, T., Tung, H. and Fischer, J. (2018). Social Science Workshop Insights on Moon Village Agreement. Online: https://birkbeck.academia.edu/MukeshBhatt ---- Война или Мир? Возможные сценарии колонизации Марса Конрад Шоцика,*Томаш Войтович Лешек Барансa Кафедра философии и когнитивных наук, Университет информационных технологий и управления в Жешуве, улица Сухарского 2, 35-225 Жешув, Польша Институт безопасности и гражданского образования, Краковский педагогический университет, Подчор Аризонаych 2 Street, 30-084 Краков, Польша Кафедра внутренней безопасности, Университет информационных технологий и управления в Жеш Целью данной статьи было представить два сценария колонизации Марса. В настоящее время трудно прогнозировать, будет ли это колонизация или военный конфликт между странами, участвующими в гонке. Это на самом деле зависит от ряда факторов, в том числе от тенденций, преобладающих на рубеже XXI и XXI веков, международных отношений (realismvs.liberal instituism), состояния международного публичного права, количества природных ресурсов на Земле, функционирования международных организаций. (ООН или новая организация, занимающаяся исследованием космоса) и роль органов власти (то есть подразделений, влияющих на мировое мнение в связи с их приобретением или индивидуальным вкладом в завоевание космоса). Мирная колонизация Марса на основе совместных предприятий, то есть строительство новых орбитальных станций, сотрудничество между космонавтами и освоение космоса, безусловно, представляется наиболее желательным сценарием. Наихудшая версия, с другой стороны, это военный конфликт, вызванный необходимостью поиска природных ресурсов или возникший в результате новой холодной войны, которая может разразиться между Соединенными Штатами, Российской Федерацией, Китайской Народной Республикой и, возможно, другими новыми силами, например Бразилия и Индия. Нельзя исключать возможность того, что поражение и унижение одной из сторон в космическом конфликте может в конечном итоге перевести к военным акциям на Земле. --PPark 19:34, марта 5, 2019 (UTC) Место человека в космическом пространстве. Скептические замечания Самый скептический раздел в этом томе перечисляет и обсуждает широкий круг проблем, связанных с так называемым человеческим фактором в миссии на Марс. Обсуждаемые вопросы включают в себя обоснование миссии «человек против команды» (в главе предлагается, что миссии человека могут быть успешно заменены роботизированными миссиями), финансовые проблемы, на которые в основном влияют неясные и слабые причины миссии человека, проблемы устойчивого развития, сложные опасные воздействия космической среды для психического и физиологического здоровья человека. Последняя из обсуждаемых проблем, идея улучшения человеческого потенциала, применяемая для целей полетов человека в дальний космос, показывает, как технологические проблемы - в основном дальний путь или неэффективные контрмеры - могут влиять на этические проблемы. Хотя эта идея может показаться слишком далекой в будущем, глава показывает, что она может быть серьезным и, возможно, неожиданным долгосрочным последствием этой программы. Эта глава не определяет, возможна ли человеческая миссия на Марс, и не имеет ли такая миссия никакого смысла. Одна сторона этой главы предполагает, что трудно найти сильное обоснование, измеряемое в финансовом выражении. Вопрос обоснования усложняется, когда применяется анализ затрат и выгод, включая риски для здоровья человека и жизни. С другой стороны, эти скептические замечания призваны показать, что идея превращения людей в многопланетный вид - это, фактически, экстраполяция и проекция всех известных на Земле проблем и вызовов, которая усиливается, когда астронавты Марса попадают в опасные условия космической среды. Basic Methodology for Space Ethics Tony Milligan Department of Theology and Religious Studies, King’s College London, UK Address all correspondence to: anthony.milligan@kcl.ac.uk http://dx.doi.org/10.5772/intechopen.75689 Во введении излагается стандартная озабоченность по поводу того, что космическая этика может неоправданно ограничивать деятельность государства и частного сектора в космосе. В качестве контраргумента в разделе 2 проводится различие между ‘стандартной космической этикой’ и ‘специальной космической этикой’, что позволит нам изучить способы, с помощью которых космическая этика позволяет, а также сдерживает. Дело тут в разделе 3 прагматических ограничений по космической этике. Космическая этика должна быть либо политика ‘АПТ’ (в состоянии непосредственно формируют пространство для маневра в политике в рамках Либерально-демократической социальном контексте) или прекурсоров АПТ’ (возможность вносить продуктивный вклад в более широкую, предвестником дискуссий, которые могут подать в политике склонны обсуждения). То, что делает любую этику удовлетворяющей любому из этих условий, будет зависеть от целого ряда факторов. Этика должна иметь стабильность (рассматривается в разделе 3.1). Он не должен просто отслеживать временные тенденции голосования или приливы и отливы электоральной политики. Во-вторых, он должен обладать высокой степенью политической реализуемости (рассмотрена в разделе 3.2). Наконец, этика должна быть психологически доступной. Затем в разделе 4 показана полезность этих основных ограничений космической этики через контраст между формирующейся американской и Европейской повесткой дня в астробиологии. ---- Психологическая доступность Наконец, этика не должна быть настолько своеобразной или метафизически нагруженной, чтобы ее практические последствия могли быть приняты лишь небольшим числом людей в любой момент времени. Такая этика не только не отвечала бы требованию адекватности политики, но и не отвечала бы требованиям адекватности предшественников, поскольку никто за пределами ограниченной группы не мог бы прийти к единому видению того, что должно быть сделано. Однако само по себе это ограничение будет лишь минимальным показателем психологической доступности. Я предложу более строгий вариант, предусматривающий два дополнительных ограничения, хотя в ходе анализа они могут оказаться аспектами одного рассмотрения. Во-первых, этика должна быть такого рода, чтобы психологически нормальные люди могли жить, а не просто защищать на общественных форумах. Я буду считать, что это исключит любую форму строгого консеквенциализма или любую этику, которая строится вокруг первостепенной важности одного соображения, даже если это соображение является продолжением выживания человечества. Мы, естественно, плюралисты в отношении этических норм, и одна из самых сильных и лучших особенностей либеральной демократии заключается в том, что она вытягивает это: многое для нас важно. Так, например, первостепенная забота о явной судьбе человечества не должна вести нас к тому, чтобы рассматривать трагические происшествия как просто технические неудачи в более важном деле, а не рассматривать их как повод для размышлений по вопросам безопасности, ответственности и вреда. В экстремальных условиях, и в отличие от Вернера фон Брауна, целеустремленная этическая приверженность будущему человека в космосе не может преодолеть этические вопросы о том, является ли рабочая сила, используемая в космической программе, свободной или принудительной, защищенной надлежащими мерами безопасности или подверженной чрезмерному риску, наказаниям и вреду. Этика не должна быть маниакальной или иначе фанатично. Ни один из них не является хорошим для либеральной демократии. Во-вторых, и, возможно, более спорно, этика должна быть такого рода, которая не скрывает наших реальных мотивов за формами публичного правосудия. Это должно позволить нам быть честными о том, что на самом деле управляет нашей позиции. Например, если мы склонны поддерживать охрану окружающей среды из-за ощущения ценности мест в их собственном праве, то нам не следует делать вид, что реальные причины охраны окружающей среды всегда оказываются заботой человека. Публичное правосудие и реальные мотивы могут никогда полностью не совпадать, мы слишком несогласны с этим, но их не следует разделять таким образом, чтобы они радикально отличались и приводили к сокрытию. Наша этическая теория пространства не должна принуждать нас к так называемой ‘моральной шизофрении’, где скрыты истинные мотивы 22. Различие между политически ориентированными/предварительными дискуссиями может быть понято как ориентированное на это соображение, при этом позднее сохраняются широкие возможности для определения того, что действительно мотивирует нашу озабоченность. --PPark 20:25, февраля 27, 2019 (UTC) Human Enhancements in Lunar, Martian, and Future Missions to the Outer Planets Сборник: Планируется к выходу в дек. 2019 г. --PPark 11:07, февраля 26, 2019 (UTC)--PPark 11:07, февраля 26, 2019 (UTC) Kalpana One: A New Orbital Space Colony Design от Oct 1990 Al Globus ∗ Ankur Bajoria † Nitin Arora Мы представляем новый проект орбитального космического поселения на 5000 жителей, Kalpana One. Калпана предназначен для улучшения конструкции середины 1970-х годов: Сфера Бернала, Стэнфордский Торус, и О'Нил цилиндров, а также на один Льюис, разработанный в Исследовательском центре Эймса НАСА в начале 1990-х годов. В Калпана одна структура представляет собой цилиндр с радиусом 250 м и длиной 550м. Цилиндры минимизировать экранирование массы на единицу 1г жилая площадь по сравнению с другими возможными формами. Радиус минимальный необходимый для того чтобы обеспечить 1g на корпусе вращая на не больше чем 2rpm. Длина самые длинные, насколько возможны для обеспечения вращательной стабильности. Ось вращения выровнена с осью Север-Юг Солнечной системы для того чтобы обеспечить непрерывный естественный свет через прозрачно крышки конца. Управление вобуляции обеспечено весами прикрепленными к кабелям на моторизованных воротах под компьютерным управлением. Внешнее обслуживание является teleoperated, полуавтономных роботов. Внутри корпуса помещается до десяти тонн радиационной защиты из лунного реголита на квадратный метр, что требует большей прочности корпуса по сравнению с более старыми конструкциями, но устраняет основной режим отказа. Аварийное питание обеспечивается солнечными батареями, установленными на теле, но первичная энергия поступает от спутников Солнечной энергии, излучающих энергию на установленную на теле ректенну. Термический сброс обеспечивается диском тепловых решеток. Жилая площадь 1g в корпусе дополнена внутренними цилиндрами на более низких g-уровнях для промышленности, хранения, сельского хозяйства, пенсионных сообществ и отдыха. ---- February 2014 DOI: 10.1061/40830(188)127 Представляем новый проект орбитального космического поселения на 5000 жителей" Калпана-один."Конструкция представляет собой цилиндр радиусом 250 м и длиной 550 м. Цилиндры уменьшают защищать массу в блок жилой площади 1g сравненный к другим возможным формам. Выравнивать вращательную ось вдоль оси Север-Юг Солнечной системы обеспечивает непрерывный естественный свет через прозрачные крышки конца без moving зеркал. Управление качания обеспечено роботами сочетание из внешними teleoperated двигая весы около и Весы прикрепленные к кабелям на моторизованных воротах. 10 тонн лунного реголита защищая на квадратный метр помещены внутри корпуса требуя большей прочности корпуса по отношению к более старым дизайнам, но исключая главный режим отказа. Аварийное питание обеспечивается солнечными батареями, установленными на теле, но первичная энергия поступает от спутников Солнечной энергии, излучающих энергию на установленную на теле ректенну. Термический сброс обеспечивается диском тепловых решеток радиусом 450 м от корпуса. Жилая площадь 1g в корпусе дополнена внутренними цилиндрами на более низких g-уровнях для промышленности, хранения, сельского хозяйства, пенсионных сообществ и отдыха --PPark 21:04, февраля 27, 2019 (UTC) SPACE COLONIZATION, by Mukesh C Bhatt m.bhatt@physics.org Birkbeck, University of London · School of Law United Kingdom · London (Outer) Space Law: International, Transnational and Extraterrestrial Perspectives Session 3. Space Law: International, trans-national and extra-terrestrial perspectives School of Law, Birkbeck College presented 18 January 2016 * Проблемы наследия a. Перенос холодной войны и ядерного сдерживания b. колониализм. * 1. Космическое право касается выживания перед лицом ядерных угроз. 2. Миграция для движения: а) Выживания b.Lebensraum. с) Экономика и ресурсы. D. Любопытство и исследование. е) Убежище и бегство. * • Колония, среднеанглийский язык • Поселение отставных солдат в качестве гарнизона на недавно завоеванной территории в Римской империи • Латинская колония - «поселение, ферма», из колонии «поселенец, фермер», из колера «культивировать». • Диаспора греческий «рассеяние семян» • Греческие колонии в древности • Еврейское население после исхода из Египта • Глобальное распространение (!) Оригинальных популяций в других странах КОЛОНИЯ Колония - это территория, находящаяся под непосредственным политическим контролем государства. * отличается от родной территории государя * нет независимого международного представительства, прямой контроль *столичное государство * в европейской древности, начиная с момента создания данной государственности, или оставшиеся зависимые территории Метрополитен государство (Метрополис) * государство, которому принадлежит колония («метрополия» с точки зрения колонистов) * Список несамоуправляющихся территорий Организации Объединенных Наций. Неформальная колония * фактический контроль над другим государством (спорный) МКС И МАРТИАН * Сельское хозяйство и выращивание * Марк Уотни ** Университет Иллинойса * МКС ** салат и другие растения для потребления ДИФФУЗИВНАЯ МИГРАЦИЯ ЧЕЛОВЕКА • диффузный; Преднамеренное; Сотни тысячелетий 1. Поселенец колониализм: или владение и оккупация устойчивой диффузионной миграцией а. Брахманы / индо - арийцы б. Русские в Сибири с. Расширение юрисдикции США через Закон о Хомстеде а). сравнить Гингрича и Закон о космосе 2015 года Миграция и международное право UNDHR Декларация прав человека ООН 13.2 "У каждого человека есть право покинуть любую страну,ВКЛЮЧАЯ ЕГО СОБСТВЕННОСТЬ И ВЕРНУТЬСЯ ТОЛЬКО В ЕГО СТРАНУ человек покидает страну когда человек покидает свою территорию (которая включает воздушное, морское, наземное и «другое» пространство) Нет свободы въезда в другую страну * вернуться в свою страну * принадлежность * личность * «суверенный» * ограничения на эмиграцию * Не допускаются «колонии» или «диаспора» * Не позволяет эмиграции создать колонию под национальным флагом НАЦИОНАЛЬНАЯ ЭМИГРАЦИЯ • Допускают ли национальное законодательство эмиграцию, особенно в космос? • Законодательство, охватывающее эмиграцию • Индия •  СОЕДИНЕННОЕ КОРОЛЕВСТВО • и с. Национальное космическое законодательство * Не в курсе каких-либо конкретных положений, касающихся эмиграция в космос ПРАВО НА ЭМИГРАЦИЮ • Кастовая система (индусы) • Запрет морских путешествий; потеря кастового статуса • Китай / Япония • Политический и культурный запрет на морские путешествия • Аравия (ислам) • «калапани» воды - особенно Атлантика • несогласие с правителями; тирания; бунт • Религия (протестантский «полет») • индуист (различные обстоятельства) ПРАВО НА ЭМИГРАЦИЮ * Кастовая система (индусы) * Запрет морских путешествий; потеря кастового статуса * Китай / Япония * Политический и культурный запрет на морские путешествия * Аравия (ислам) * «калапани» воды - особенно Атлантика * несогласие с правителями; тирания; бунт * Религия (протестантский «полет») * индуист (различные обстоятельства) ЮНЕСКО по культуре * Декларация ООН о культуре * Идеологии и религии могут быть экспортированы * Культурный рецидивизм * Экспортные решения * проблемы с экспортом * конфликты ДРУГИЕ * Другие организации по миграции, космосу и отдыху? * еще не нашел прямых или косвенных ссылок в документации Космическое пространство и эмиграция РАЗРЕШЕНИЯ ОСТА * ОСТ 67 - суверенность гражданину (присвоение) не допускается * Луна 79 - только объекты, без населенных пунктов? * Регистрация 72 и ответственность 75 - остаточный суверенитет * Относится к OST 67 - противоречие? * Спасение 68 - исключает преднамеренный вход OST 67 является ценным документом, а не юридическим документом * Изложение принципов, а не закона * Нет упоминаний о длительных космических полетах или эмиграции ООН, ОСТ И МИГРАЦИЯ * возвращение на Землю (и страну происхождения) * включая соглашение о возврате и спасении, которое требует иммиграции и таможни * преднамеренный и непреднамеренный вход * Авария в отличие от въезда в целях иммиграции, туризма и бизнеса, а также шпионажа и вторжения КТО МИГРИРУЕТ Будет ли миграция в космос * совместным усилием * открыта для всех * ограничено гражданами суверенных / участвующих / космических стран * ? Обитаемость • Антропный принцип * • Гольди и Сноу: геном • необитаемый * • Нет возможности «когда-либо» жизни * • Возможно дальнейшее развитие жизни • обитаемый * • Ранние стадии жизни * • Более поздние этапы жизни * • разумная жизнь Кокелл ТРЕБОВАНИЯ К ПОСЕЛЕНИЮ• Основы• Воздух, еда, вода, укрытие• коммунальные услуги• Энергия, связь• Эмиграция и возвращение на Землю• Диаспора управления и организаций; экстерриториальность• Торговля * С Землей (предметы первой необходимости и ресурсы) * Межпланетная торговля * Межзвездная коммерция Межпоселковые и земные отношения; дипломатия и переговоры НЕБЕСНЫЕ ТЕЛА * (вселенные) * Галактические скопления * галактики * звезды * планеты * Карликовые планеты * астероиды * Насколько велико / мало - твердые частицы - небесное тело? 1. Когда небесное тело занято частично или полностью: а. Является ли небесное тело частью космического пространства? б. Что насчет «нового» воздушного пространства и космического пространства, и границы тела - они будут отличаться из-за различных физических условий с. Облако Оорта простирается в направлении и, возможно, разделяется близлежащими альфа-центаврианами Точки Лагранжа, небесные тела и т. д. являются только условными и концептуальными точками и телами.а. Они не статичны, а находятся в постоянном движении, с динамическими границами, которые также меняются. «Суверенная нация» - это статический термин (государство - стабильное, стоящее на одном месте) ТИПЫ КОСМИЧЕСКИХ ПОСЕЛЕНИЙ * • Искусственные среды обитания * • Планетарные расчеты * • Исследовательские станции * • Мировые корабли (мультипоколенные) * • Коммерческие суда (кочевые) * • Горнодобывающие поселки (переходные) САМЫЕ ИСКУССТВЕННЫЕ СРЕДЫ * Размещение * а. Планетарные поселения * б. точки Лагранжа * а. Что такое точка Лагранжа * б. Наблюдательные платформы L1 и L2 • точки Лагранжа L4 и L5 • О'Нил колонии * а. орбитальный * а. LEO, NEO, Geo * б. Космические станции * с. Размещение оружия * б. Мир кораблей и аркологии • Стратегические позиции На каком основании нет суверенного национального присвоения ТЕРРИТОРИАЛЬНЫЕ ПРЕТЕНЗИИ • владение • Terra / res nullius, communis * Общее наследие человечества *  захват •  Поселение • подарок * награда • Завоевание • Расширена экстерриториальная юрисдикция ТЕРРИТОРИАЛЬНЫЙ СУВЕРЕНИТЕТ * • Претензия (необоснованная или иная) * •  Владение * •  Имущество * • Использование • Расширение воздушного пространства в космос * •  Нереально * • Бесконечный * • Зависит от положения вращения и положения относительно солнца * • Поэтому нет суверенитета в космосе * • Остаточный суверенитет * • Международное воздушное пространство над международными водами? УСТАНОВЛЕНИЕ СУВЕРЕНИТЕТА * • Разногласия * • Принудительное завоевание или отделение * • Отделение * • «учреждение без гражданства» * • Независимость с самого начала * • «Односторонняя декларация независимости»• Бхатт 2015, 2016 УСТАНОВЛЕНИЕ КОЛОНИЙ * 1. Расчеты: правовые основы создания * А. чартер * Б. Поселенческий колониализм (Усадьба) * С. Диффузная миграция РАСШИРЕНИЕ СУВЕРЕНИТЕТА * • Национальный парк США на Луне * • Национальные парки США в Тихом океане * • Декларация национальных парков в международных водах * • Китай и острова Спратли * • Искусственное расширение территории ПРОДОЛЖИТЕЛЬНОСТЬ СУВЕРЕНИТЕТА * 1. Как долго длится суверенитет? * А. Договоры наследуются после смены правительства и отделения * Б. Договоры могут быть отменены законодательным решением * 2. Ситуации * А. Смена правительства * Б. Изменения в протяженности территории * С. Новая страна содержит старые и поглощенные территории * D. Раскол, где оригинальная страна уменьшена в территории * А. Является ли новая страна такой же, как оригинальная * А. Сравните Индонезию, которая меньше, но продолжается, Восточный Тимор, который является новым, или Судан и Южный Судан * Б. Но Югославия или СССР не распадаются на новые государства-преемники РАСШИРЕНИЕ ЮРИСДИКЦИИ * • Воздушное пространство над международными водами * • Суверенное разграничение невозможно * • Степень * •  снизу вверх * • боковой * • Юрисдикция РАЗДЕЛЕНИЕ И ТЕХНОЛОГИИ *1. Предел фон Кармана: 1950-е гг (250 000 футов - 50 миль - 80 км), теперь 2010-е (330 000 футов - 62,5 миль - 100 км) а. Джетс перестает работать б. Примечание: 330 000 футов - это 9–10-кратная высота полета воздушного судна. с. США / Virgin Galactic д. Как указано в национальном законодательстве ДЕЛИМИТАЦИЯ 1. Разграничение а. орбиты, как правило, не круглые, а эллиптические, а также подлежат коррекции положения б. обратите внимание также, что поправки к спутниковым орбитам влияют на телекоммуникации, временные поправки, GPS и координаты границ (границ) и т. д. с. Является ли «объектная» суверенная территория или (переменная) область пространства, которую она занимает или пересекает? д. Предложение: суверенитет здесь не уместен, так как он не обязательно относится к холодной войне и военной политике е. Galaxies е. Континентальный шельф РАЗДЕЛЕНИЕ И ЮРИСДИКЦИЯ * 1. То, что национальное государство говорит или соглашается с тем, что воздушное пространство останавливается на цис-х км, а космическое пространство начинается на транс-х, где «х» является переходной границей или границей предельного / условного обозначений, не означает национальное государство не имеет суверенной юрисдикции в отношении транс-х, что эквивалентно юрисдикции в цис-х * А. Не существует суверенных национальных ассигнований в космическом пространстве (транс-х), но есть юрисдикция, которая подразумевает суверенную юрисдикцию, вытекающую из ответственности, конвенций о регистрации и последующего остаточного суверенитета * Б. => (Экстерриториальность)! ОСТАТОЧНЫЙ СУВЕРЕНИТЕТ * • ОСТ 67; Луна 79 * • Сохранять суверенную юрисдикцию в космическом пространстве * • ограничено небесными телами) * • Возвращение и спасение * • Астронавты и объекты сохраняют суверенную собственность * • ответственность; Регистрация - сохранить суверенную юрисдикцию * • Остаточный суверенитет - мобильные и неподвижные объекты * • Космические платформы * •  Морское право * •  Спасение * • Территориальные и международные воды Суверенитет и федерализм * 1. Ни одно национальное суверенное присвоение не относится к национальным государствам * А. не региональным, несуверенным организациям (ЕС) или суб-штатам (Техас, Керала) в федеральной системе * Б. Возможно, даже не наднациональным субъектам * С. Принцип субсидиарности в вертикальном, восходящем смысле, в противоположность нисходящему или горизонтальному. Экватор и суверенитет * 1. Богота - Луна является собственностью экваториальных наций * А. Суверенитет распространяется на Луну * А. Пересекает узкую полосу восьми наций в небе * Б. Геостационарные орбиты, связанные с гравитацией Земли * Б. Подразумевает, что это не эквивалентно разграничению между воздухом и космосом * С. Полный, а не остаточный, суверенитет ИСКУССТВЕННЫЕ МОРСКИЕ СРЕДЫ •  Нефтяные вышки * • В территориальных водах (3, 12, 200, 300 миль) * • В международных водах • Корабли * • Зарегистрировано под национальным суверенным флагом * • Независимо в международных водах * • В зависимости от юрисдикции гавани национального государства * • Не суверенен сам по себе - может быть заколочен ОСТРОВА И ПОРОДЫ * • Обитаемый * • Необитаемый * • Территориальные воды * • Международные воды * • Искусственные местообитания (острова) в территориальных водах * • Искусственные местообитания в международных водах АНТАРКТИЧЕСКИЙ АНАЛОГ * • 7 претензий страны не признаются * • Несколько «станций» • Нет соглашения о юрисдикции * • Юридическая юрисдикция ограничена гражданством исследовательской станции или физического лица * • Не суверенный * • Сравните Шпицберген (объявлен международным согласно и под норвежским суверенитетом и юрисдикцией) ФУНКЦИИ ПОСЕЛЕНИЯ * • Национальный * • Многонациональный * • Коммерческая * • Дипломатический * • Научный * • Военные Собственность и права собственности RES COMMUNIS * 1. Космическое пространство как res communis * А. Принцип общего наследия человечества * А. (Хайман, 1961, Великая хартия вольностей, Богота) * Б. Не res (terra) nullius, который позволил бы присвоение по международному праву (Гротий и другие). * С. OST исключает суверенное присвоение, но не исключает владения или владения * А. подлежит толкованию КОМУ ПРИНАДЛЕЖИТ ЛУНА? (1) * • Внеземные претензии по недвижимости - тривиально * • Нормы и правила ограничены; основные понятия не определены - небесное тело * • Территориальные расширения, плавучие движимые товары и юридические аналогии * • Некоторые внеземные ресурсы не являются небесными телами * • Присвоение вне суверенитета - поддержка, полученная из суверенного государства, незаконна, хотя и необходима для выживания * Res Communis (в целом - принадлежат всем и никому) * • Res Publica (доктрина общественного доверия) * • Общее наследие человечества - Лунное соглашение * • Эгалитарист, марксист, «свалилось на землю» * • Парадигма границы - права собственности как двигатель развития * • Приватизация - индивидуализм, конкуренция, экономическая свобода, эффективность и экономическая политика * • Подвижные товары - внеземной материал как разрешенный образец или коммерческий товар ОСНОВНЫЕ ПОЛОЖЕНИЯ О СОБСТВЕННОСТИ • Основные предположения, но сравните Индию, где заминдар был создан из пользователей земли или доходов от земли и стал «владельцем собственности» в британском смысле Кому принадлежит Земля? * Никому (?) * • Нет юрисдикции; человечество; животные; так далее * • Авраамские и неавраамические религии * • Суверенная территория разграничена заявленной территорией * • Отделимые юрисдикции * • Общее * •? юрисдикция * • Право назначать: * •  Владение * •  Права собственности УЧАСТОК ЗЕМЛИ * • Корпуса (17-18 века) - Великобритания и Ирландия * • Заминдарс (конец 18 в.) - Британская Индия * • Закон о домашнем хозяйстве (1841?) - США * • МАБО и земли аборигенов (1879 и 1989) - Австралия * • «родной» правовой титул * • отклоняет (Австралия как) terra nullius nota bene: вышестоящие юрисдикции Великобритании (общего права) ЗАКРЫТЫЙ ПРОСМОТР * • IAU – именование звезд, не продажа * * Немиц и астероид 433 Эрос * • НАСА взимает арендную плату * • (2001 и далее, запрещена Невада 2007) * • Лунное посольство в Китае * • (выброшено, 2006) – тюремное заключение * • Moon Estates разъяснение космического права и прав собственности * • * * * Также известный как Moon Life Ltd и Лунное посольство * • Несвязные, основанные на заговоре и (Имо) неправильные ИСПОЛЬЗОВАНИЕ КОСМИЧЕСКОГО ПРОСТРАНСТВА •  минеральные богатства •  Энергия • stellar, (geo)thermal, &c.) •  другие ПРАВО СОБСТВЕННОСТИ И ИМУЩЕСТВЕННЫЕ ПРАВА * 1.  Объем земли: * А. право собственности на землю * Я. владелец владеет собственностью * ii. владелец имеет права на собственность * iii. свойство включено (содержит все) * iv. владелец может переуступать или продавать права собственности. * В. Отделимы ли права от материального имущества? * Я. Назначенные права позволяют выполнять интеллектуальный анализ * ii. Добыча полезных ископаемых позволяет отделить часть земли (почвы, руды) от первоначального объема * iii. Является ли отдельная часть собственностью первоначального владельца? * iv. “майнер” имеет права, как указано выше, на извлеченную часть * v. становится ли майнер владельцем выделенной части? ДОБЫЧА ПОЛЕЗНЫХ ИСКОПАЕМЫХ И ВЛАДЕНИЕ * Характеристика * Земля в собственности * Право на извлечение части/ресурса * Кому принадлежит добытая часть? * Как далеко вниз? * Гидроразрыв пласта в Великобритании (300m) * Уровень моря (приливы) или суши (не уровень вообще) * Как далеко в боковом направлении * Граница на перпендикуляре к касательной на поверхности Соединенные Штаты * • Гингрич 1981 против закона о космосе 2015 * • Расширяет юрисдикцию (Гингрич) • Собственность и права, предоставляемые обеими сторонами *"имеет право на любой астероидный ресурс или космический ресурс, полученный, в том числе на владение, владение, транспортировку, использование и продажу астероидного ресурса или космического ресурса, полученного в соответствии с применимым правом, включая международные обязательства США” • Международный Институт космического права * ввиду отсутствия четкого запрета на использование ресурсов в договоре по космосу можно сделать вывод о том, что использование космических ресурсов разрешено. С этой точки зрения новый закон Соединенных Штатов является возможным толкованием Договора по космосу. Остается неясным, разделяют ли это толкование другие государства и в какой степени.” ЗАКОН КОСМОСА США 2015 И МИКП * * 1.  Закон США о космосе 2015 и МИКП: нет конфликта * a. Многие люди, в том числе юристы, которые ошибались или ошибаются в интерпретации OSTs сейчас и на протяжении десятилетий * b. космический акт США неверно истолковывается * c. Является ли МИКП предвзятым и что это говорит о возможном будущем глобальном “космическом правовом органе”? * d. Является ли остальной мир сторонником анти-американской космической политики? ПРИМЕР : ОСТРОВА СПРАТЛИ * 1.  Китай и острова Спратли * * а. Би-би-си Новости 24 14/12/2015 полуночи “риф Мисчиф” * * b. Если Китай строит искусственный остров или расширение к рифу или острову (Спратли) для того, чтобы “защитить риф” – обратите внимание на 12-мильный предел для зоны no-2ly * * c. около 40% мировой торговли проходит через пролив ниже Спратли в Южно-Китайском море * d. Резолюция Совета ООН по морскому праву – Международный арбитражный Совет * e. Только США/Китай – локальная проблема, но Австралия вовлекается * 2.  Сравните закон США о космосе 2015 * 1.  Может ли X построить космическую станцию для защиты астероида, небесного тела и т. д.? ПРИМЕР : СВОЙСТВО MOBILE * 1.  Рассмотрим кусок ледника и скалы, что падает, и остается 3, 12, 200 или 300 миль в рамках территориальной и экономической зонах юрисдикции, или над континентальным шельфом, которая входит в международные воды дальше, чем 300 км, но остается выше континентального шельфа, затем листья континентального шельфа, или пересекает границу, и со временем войдет (обратный порядок), в 300, 200, 12 и 3 км границы с “вражеской” нации--государство/ * a. Кому принадлежит этот кусок? * 2.  Луна - это кусок, сбитый с Земли * а. Луна часть “страны, которая сейчас существует” в разделе откуда это повлияло * b. Как далеко во времени простирается суверенитет? * c. Сравнение земельных претензий в различных бывших колониальных юрисдикциях * 3.  Марсианский метеорит приземляется в Антарктиде, международных водах или Канаде – чья собственность? Основы договора ИЗМЕНЕНИЕ ДОГОВОРА * Принцип международного права * rebus sic stantibus * Договор более не является действительным или приемлемым, учитывая, что обстоятельства изменились (Robinson 2006) ТИПЫ КОЛОНИЙ : СТРУКТУРЫ УПРАВЛЕНИЯ * •  Суверенитет * •  Сюзеренитет * Первостепенная сила * •  Субсидиарность * •  Протекторат * •  Колония МОДЕЛИ СОЦИАЛЬНО - ПОЛИТИЧЕСКОЙ ОРГАНИЗАЦИИ * • Коммунитарный (аналог кибуца) * • Самоорганизация (агрегаты) •  Идеологически * •  Социалистический * •  Либертарианец * •  Либеральный * •  Фашистский * •  &с. БАЗОВАЯ ИДЕОЛОГИЯ * • Разные Люди; * • Различные Ходы: но всегда * Свобода, Богатство, Счастье, Закон/Структура * • 4 примера космических станций * • Выборочное искажение информации ВЕРХОВЕНСТВО ПРАВА : БИБЛИОТЕКА * Космические среды обитания и объекты * • Либертарианский, финансируемый из частных источников, самоуправляющийся манифест: « Давайте посмотрим правде в глаза. Твой мир разваливается на части. Политики вовлекают народы в войны против воли народа. Рост нищеты и голода во всем мире. Инфляция, высокий уровень безработицы, ошеломляющий уровень преступности, стремительный рост расходов на национализированное здравоохранение, перенаселение, неспособность удовлетворить ваши энергетические потребности, обанкротившиеся города, обанкротившиеся государства, обанкротившиеся нации и морально обанкротившиеся люди.» LIBERTY : GINGRICH * • Закон 1981 года О национальной политике в области космонавтики * • * умер, передан в Комитет Палаты представителей * • Спонсор: Гингрич, Ньют * • Раздел IV: правительство космических территорий * •  конституционная защита * • право на самоуправление * • допуск к государственности * • расширение юрисдикции БОГАТСТВО : МИНЕРВА НА АВРОРЕ * • Республика на звездолете (с несколькими нациями) * • Объективизм (Айн Рэнд) * • Либертарианский свободный рынок (защита всех личных прав) * « Конституция ... для обеспечения эффективного управления широко разбросанными земельными участками и * острова. ... связи в центрE это ... сильный, с ...минимальный... вмешательство » * • Нормативные и авторитарные * • Заявление о равных правах * • Отсутствие личной ответственности * • Акцент на торговые отношения СЧАСТЬЕ : ТАРСИС МОНТЕС * • Tharsis Montes Commonwealth является суверенной правительственной единицей ... выступающей в качестве попечителя ... для Luna, Tharsis и Vesta Industrial Development Corporation * •  Составной * •  Процессуальный * •  гражданские права * • Общинная ответственность (враждебная окружающая среда) * • Уделение особого внимания дипломатическим отношениям КОНСТИТУЦИЯ РОБИНСОНА * • Семинары Робинсона 80-х * • Inimicality (защита в агрессивных средах) * * Возвращение на Землю * • Культурный рецидивизм * • Расширение юрисдикции в соответствии с законодательством США * * Доступ к основным ресурсам * •  Свободное общение * • Другие права, как на Земле РАЗНОГЛАСИЯ И ОТДЕЛЕНИЕ * • Возможные способы недопущения * положение об ассигнованиях * •  Безгражданство * • Одностороннее провозглашение независимости * •  Революция * Все они требуют снятия верности вышестоящей суверенной юрисдикции или власти Bhatt 2015, 2016 ТОРГОВЛЯ • Какие поселения и места обитания могут торговать •  Торговый партнер • Регулирование торговли и финансов •  Экономическая модель • Единообразие языка • Культурные требования? ИНТРА - СИСТЕМЫ ТОРГОВЛИ * • Внутрисистемные * • Между планетами, поселениями, лунами и т. д * •  Ресурсы * • Импорт и экспорт предметов первой необходимости * • Воздух, вода, еда и так далее ФЕОДАЛЬНОЕ ПРОСТРАНСТВО * • Необходимые для Земли и ее экономики ** • Космическая индустриализация ** • Физическая диверсификация (предотвращение вымирания) ** Врожденное исследовательское любопытство * • Биосфера деградирует быстрее, чем развивается экономика *  Решения ** • Реализация феодальных процессов для космоса ** • Отделение космической экономики от экономики Земли * • Защищает биосферу, способствует освоению космоса (Kennedy 2016) МЕЖЗВЕЗДНАЯ ТОРГОВЛЯ * • Процентные сборы за транзитные товары, близкие к скорости света * • Замедление времени (специальная теория относительности) * • Расчет с использованием общей инерциальной системы отсчета, а не системы отсчета космического аппарата * • Конкуренция выравнивает процентные ставки на планетах в той же инерционной системе (Klugman 1978/2010) – лауреат Нобелевской премии по экономике: не для этой статьи Наземные Аналоги ДОРОЖНЫЕ КАРТЫ КОЛОНИЗАЦИИ * например, комплексный космический план Роквелла (1980-е годы) * Похожа на европейские вояжи из 1400х годов 1492 И ВСЕ ТАКОЕ : ПУТЕШЕСТВИЯ ПО ОТКРЫТИЯМ • Распространение Папой Римским • Морское право и суверенитет европейского происхождения • « Международное » Право • Местный суверенитет МЫ ПРИШЛИ С МИРОМ: ТОРГОВЫЕ РЕЙСЫ •  коммерческие переговоры •  Каперство •  Чартерная компания ТВОЙ , НЕ НАШ , НО МОЙ : КОЛОНИАЛЬНЫЕ ПУТЕШЕСТВИЯ • Отчуждение Земли •  приобретение земли • Пионерские Поселения СТРЕЛЯТЬ НА ПОРАЖЕНИЕ: ПУТЕШЕСТВИЯ ИМПЕРИАЛИЗМА •  Навязывание •  Руководство •  Ассимиляция --PPark 09:29, февраля 27, 2019 (UTC) см. в Astrobiology and Society in Europe Today Changing the Paradigm on Human Enhancements: The Special Case of Modifications to Counter Bone Loss for Human Mars Missions К числу наиболее серьезных препятствий на пути осуществления космических полетов с экипажем относятся биологические ограничения человека. Трудности всегда предполагались как в отношении Луны Земли, так и Марса, но в большей степени для Марса, поскольку длительные космические полеты также подвергали бы экипаж длительным условиям микрогравитации, в дополнение к радиации. Результатом вполне может быть остеопороз, переломы костей и инвалидность. В этой статье мы не оспариваем обоснованность исследований костной потери. Мы, скорее, вопрос в молчаливом предположении о неизменности человеческой природы. Действительно, новые, инвазивные и неинвазивные методы улучшения человеческого потенциала уже позволяют людям пользоваться модификациями, которые позволят осуществлять длительные космические полеты. Изменение человеческой ДНК не только помогло онкологическим больным, но, например, с помощью процедуры редактирования генома CRISPR/Cas9, может также помочь предотвратить повреждение конечностей и суставов, которое может вызвать длительная миссия Mars для экипажа. Будут обсуждены возможные этические возражения против этого решения и намечены компромиссы между рисками и выгодами. ---- с.38 Мы ожидаем, что междисциплинарный и кросс-секторальный аспект астробиологии также может привести к появлению новых видов технологических инноваций. Новые знания в области астробиологии помогут генерировать новые проблемы, требующие решения, создадут спрос на инновационные методы и инструменты для проведения космических исследований и исследования планет. Предложения Фокусируясь на ядре астробиологии, новый исследовательский подход к изучению происхождения, эволюции и распределения жизни требует новых, современных, очень миниатюрных и сверхчувствительных приборов, а также новых аналитических протоколов. Это также требует специальных способов обработки новых данных и подходящих способов архивирования и консолидации этих данных в структуры знаний, с которыми могут работать как люди, так и нечеловеческие системы. Есть, наконец, спрос и на более экспериментальные работы в лаборатории, и на полевые работы в экстремальных условиях и внутри наземных аналогов. Таковы некоторые из проблем, которые выдвинула астробиология, и уже разрабатываются новые методы высокоточного обнаружения и микроанализа, идентификации загрязнения, сокращения данных, деликатного обращения с образцами и процедур хранения. : (надо) создать такой орган, как Европейский институт астробиологии с обзором, персоналом и доверием, чтобы представлять консенсус среди исследователей. Для этого потребуется большой вклад со стороны этики, права, политологии и других социальных наук по таким вопросам, как обмен данными и координация приоритетов, определяемых научными исследованиями и торговлей. ---- Предложения Европейской астробиологии необходимо создать структуры и заручиться финансовой поддержкой, которые позволят ей развиваться как зрелой и активной мультидисциплинарной области исследований. Астромап предложила создать Европейский институт астробиологии (ЕАИ) “для упорядочения и оптимизации научной отдачи с использованием скоординированной инфраструктуры и системы финансирования”, и это должно быть быстро установлено. EAI должен ориентироваться на программу Европейской комиссии H2020, чтобы обеспечить финансирование, которое позволит общеевропейской координации астробиологических исследований, например, через исследовательскую инфраструктуру открытия Европейских полевых сайтов и лабораторий для более широкого Европейского сообщества астробиологических исследований. EAI также должен опираться на успех образовательных инициатив, таких как Европейский астробиологический кампус, для продвижения междисциплинарного преподавания астробиологии и подготовки нового поколения исследователей, которые назначены астробиологами. Астробиологическое сообщество должно взаимодействовать со схемами Мари Кюри для инновационных сетей обучения и поддерживать развитие ранних исследователей карьеры через стипендии Мари Кюри и гранты Европейского исследовательского совета. EAI должен выступать в качестве форума для всего европейского сообщества астробиологических исследований и обеспечивать, чтобы эта новая дисциплина была надлежащим образом признана и поддержана существующими областями, из которых она развилась, и с которыми она будет сотрудничать (например, астрохимия, науки о земле и биохимия). --- Астробиология представляет новые направления социальных исследований. Например, возникают эпистемологические вопросы, касающиеся статуса астробиологии как науки, проблемного характера вывода из фрагментарных и нерепрезентативных данных и пределов научного исследования. Возможно, наиболее важным (и привлекательным) аспектом астробиологии является изучение происхождения жизни и возможности жизни за пределами Земли. Мы должны знать, откуда мы пришли и кто может населять вселенную нам лучше понять космос и место человека в нем. с.50: Роль Европейского Института астробиологии Европейский институт астробиологии будет выступать в качестве сильного голоса для сообщества астробиологии в диалоге с лицами, принимающими решения, финансирующими учреждениями, средствами массовой информации, другими заинтересованными сторонами и широкой общественностью. Она будет активно участвовать в обсуждении важных правовых и этических вопросов в области астробиологии и космических исследований. основная задача Основные задачи ЕАИ должны заключаться в следующем: * ● Продвижение и реализация многодисциплинарных европейских исследовательских проектов во всех областях астробиологии. * ● Содействие развитию международного сотрудничества в астробиологии внутри Европы, а также вместе с другими астробиологии общин. * ● Выступать в качестве форума для обсуждения новых открытий в области астробиологии посредством организации конференций, совещаний и онлайн-семинаров, а также распространять новые результаты исследований среди научного сообщества и широкой заинтересованной общественности после тщательного изучения. * ● Сформировать ядро сети учреждений и институтов, а также исследователей для планирования совместных астробиологических проектов. * ● Проводить обучение, просвещение, пропаганду и распространение результатов в области астробиологии в Европе всеобъемлющим, синергетическим и совместным образом. * Сбор и распространение научной и программной информации, связанной с астробиологией. * ● Инициировать предложения по грантам для получения внешней финансовой поддержки (например, проекты ЕС). * ● Инициировать дискуссии по важным правовым и этическим вопросам в астробиологии и космических исследованиях. * ● Взаимодействовать с европейскими транснациональными организациями (например, ЕКА) и европейскими исследовательскими агентствами по программным вопросам и обеспечивать осведомленность лиц, принимающих решения, об астробиологических исследованиях # ○ выступая в качестве сильного голоса для Европейского Астробиологического сообщества; # ○ скоординированный подход и информирование лиц, принимающих решения в правительственных и неправительственных организациях на национальном, региональном и европейском уровнях, с целью продвижения астробиологических исследований в Европе в качестве трансдисциплинарной исследовательской деятельности; # ○ содействие развитию общего европейского исследовательского пространства и исследовательской политики в области астробиологии * ● Разработать и постоянно обновлять долгосрочную стратегию астробиологических исследований для Европейского исследовательского пространства. * ● Сотрудничать с астробиология сетей и институтов внутри Европы и за ее пределами. Тематика Основные направления исследований в рамках ЕАИС должны быть тщательно определены, но включать в себя все аспекты, с тем чтобы избежать выхода важных (или новых областей науки) за рамки официальной поддержки исследований. Возможный список ключевых областей может включать следующее: * Формирование планетных систем и обнаружение обитаемых планет и лун: как формируются планетные системы? Как условия среды формирования (например, на уровне галактики или протопланетного диска) влияют на формирование обитаемых планет? Какие факторы определяют обитаемость? Как мы можем обнаружить внеземные обитаемые планеты и спутники? * Совместная эволюция ранней геосферы, атмосферы и биосферы Земли: как развивались физические, химические, геологические и биологические процессы на Земле? Как развивалась обитаемость на ранней Земле? Какие выводы мы можем сделать для других планет? Ранняя жизнь и жизнь в экстремальных условиях: в какой среде впервые возникла жизнь (маленький теплый бассейн Дарвина или какая-то более экстремальная среда?) Какие граничные условия для жизни и что они могут рассказать нам о начале наземной и возможности внеземной жизни? * Путь к сложности: от простых молекул к первой жизни: где и как возникли сложные органические молекулы, необходимые для жизни (в космосе, в атмосфере или на поверхности планеты), и как они были доставлены? Как окружающая среда влияет на производство и стабильность сложных органических молекул? Как происходило формирование биополимеров и самосборка первых клеток? * Поиск жизни в ранней и экстремальной земной среде и на других планетах: какие стратегии мы должны использовать для отслеживания ранней земной, а также внеземной жизни в окружающей среде? Какое сочетание отдельных биосигналов (химических, геологических, спектроскопических, других) и следов жизни, присутствующих в этих средах, можно считать убедительным? Какие новые методы и технологии можно разработать для обнаружения жизни * Исторические, философские, социальные и этические вопросы астробиологии: как развивались наши представления о происхождении жизни? Какие представления о внеземной жизни существуют в разных культурах? Какие философские, общественные, политические, юридические и этические вопросы поднимает поиск жизни на других планетах и лунах? Исследовательская деятельность в этих областях должна координироваться рабочими группами, состоящими из активных исследователей в этой области. Они могут организовывать специальные встречи, а также обучающие мероприятия и запускать совместные исследовательские проекты. Число, направленность и темы различных рабочих групп должны учитывать новые тенденции в астробиологии. --PPark 11:54, февраля 27, 2019 (UTC) Конъюнктура http://www.membrana.ru/lenta/?10331 В следующем десятилетии будут испытаны технологии, необходимые для полётов в глубь Солнечной системы (подразумеваются в первую очередь жизнеобеспечение и защита от радиации). К 2025 году должен появиться новый космический корабль, предназначенный для пилотируемых рейсов за пределы орбиты Луны, — заявил Барак Обама. Первым таким вояжем будет визит астронавтов на астероид. "В середине 2030-х, я считаю, мы сможем отправить людей на орбиту Марса и благополучно вернуть их на Землю, — сказал американский президент. — Затем последует посадка на Марсе. И я надеюсь ещё увидеть её". "Наша цель состоит в создании возможности для людей работать, учиться и жить в безопасности за пределами Земли в течение длительных периодов времени, в конечном счёте, более независимо и даже неограниченно. И в выполнении этой задачи мы не только будем расширять достижения всего человечества в космосе — мы будем укреплять лидерство Америки здесь, на Земле", — заключил американский лидер. --PPark 17:17, апреля 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- * The Human Mission to Mars — Colonizing the Red Planet (The Greatest Adventure in the History of Humanity Edited by Joel S. Levine, Ph.D., NASA, Co-Chair, Human Exploration of Mars Science Analysis Group (HEM-SAG) of the Mars Exploration Program Analysis Group (MEPAG).; Rudy Schild, Ph.D., Center for Astrophysics, Harvard-Smithsonian In Association and Collaboration with the Mars Society --PPark 16:25, марта 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- * Mars: Making the New Earth (Терраформинг) * Future Mars Base 2030 МАРХИ, 2005 г (бакалавры) (остались без оппонирования; нет пояснилок) Трубецкой Петр.jpg Пономарев Саша.jpg Смирнов Андрей.jpg Пичугин Вася.jpg Анохин Иван.jpg Гос университет землеустройства (проф. Лимонад М.Ю.) Сейчас, когда реализуется проект «Марс-500», когда НАСА планирует в 2030 году создать колонию землян на Марсе, архитекторы не могут остаться в стороне от «марсианской» тематики. Вслед за Рэем Бредбери мы начали писать свои, архитектурные, «марсианские хроники». Космические пристрастия иногда выявляются уже на 3 курсе, с первого проекта – клуба. Таковы, в частности проекты студенток И. Мышляевой (рис.1) и А. Штыковой (рис.2), где в пластике проявились художественные темы «летающей тарелки» - космического дисколёта и обсерватории. thumb|Рис.1. 3 курс. Курсовой проект «космического» клуба И. Мышляевой: А- графическое представление thumb|Рис.1. 3 курс. Курсовой проект «космического» клуба И. Мышляевой:Б- макет. thumb|Рис 2. 3 курс. Курсовой проект «космического» клуба А. Штыковой: А- графическое представление, Б- макет. Параллельно на дипломе разрабатывается крупный марсианский комплекс. Для его поддержки, в качестве фрагмента, в следующем семестре того же третьего курса И. Мышляева выполнила проект семейной фермы для Марса. В самом деле, надо же марсианской колонии обеспечивать продовольствие «у себя дома», на Марсе (рис. 3). thumb|Рис.3. 3 курс. Курсовой проект семейной фермы на Марсе И. Мышляевой: А- графическое представление, Б- макет. В основе проекта лежит идея замкнутых дворов с земным микроклиматом, с теплицами и рулонным газоном. Инженерное обеспечение теплиц частично находится вне фермы, частично – встроено в ферму. Жёсткие объемы самодоставляемые, на основе ракетно-космических самолётов (РКС) нового поколения, но производных от Бурана. Учитывается, что РКС имеет защищённые от космических вредных воздействий поверхности и внутренние пространства. Центральная часть РКС состоит из обитаемого оборудованного пространства заводской готовности, двигательный отсек отделяется и применяется как вентиляторный комплекс. Отделённый кабинный отсек используется для поста управления всеми системами фермы. Замкнутый двор перекрыт купольным тентом, поддерживающимся за счёт более высокого давления внутри комплекса. Хвостовое оперение применено для получения энергии с помощью солнечных батарей и размещения антенн связи. Крылья используются как крыши достраиваемых из местных материалов помещений. Фермы могут стыковаться и менять назначение. Инженеры, работавшие с Бураном, при заочных консультациях обратили наше внимание на то, что РКС имеет наименее выгодные показатели из всех космических транспортных систем по отношению поднятого веса и горючего. Однако для нашего проекта важен не вес, а оборудованный объём – та самая «пустота», которая и является архитектурным пространством. С этим наши консультанты вынуждены были согласиться. Архитектурный проект, особенно «пилотный», вообще приводит иногда к неожиданным выводам, на которые и опираются инновации. Так, представляется, что надо для Марса готовить не космонавтов-пилотов с умением делать сельскую работу (есть же оранжерея в модуле «Марса 500»), а сельских жителей готовить для космической колонии. Они скорее обживутся на «красной планете» и с меньшими потерями и трудностями. РКС можно подготовить к роли архитектурного модуля проще и более похожим на земное обиталище в заводских условиях Земли. Стыковочные особенности, проработанные в проектном решении, могут быть вполне защищаемыми ноу-хау. Выяснилось, что дороги на Марсе следует оборудовать как и земные – в мире людей действуют единые правила движения и дорожные знаки. Космические мотивы были применены и студентами 4 курса при проектировании школы с математическим уклоном и школы для детей-инвалидов. Идея создания неземной обстановки для детей с нарушениями здоровья и с учетом профессионализации для космической отрасли реализована в парном проекте И. Каширина и С. Кузнецова (рис. 4). thumb|Рис 4. 4 курс. Двойной курсовой проект школ космической профориентации И. Каширина (А) и С. Кузнецова (Б). Комплекс образован двумя школами, для детей с «космическим» здоровьем и для детей с нарушениями здоровья, оба здания соединены с комплексом обслуживания и досуга. Все коммуникационные пути и условия пребывания учитывают требования норм по безбарьерной среде. Облик позволяет почувствовать себя почти в виртуальном мире космолётов и космопортов. Особенно заметен такой подход в проекте школы для детей-инвалидов С. Кузнецова (рис. 4, Б). Это позволяет учащимся чувствовать себя вне сравнения с нашей привычной средой и предрассудками. В этом и заключается инновация: старт в межпланетную экспедицию начинается уже в школе. Неожиданные проекты космического направления появились и на 5 курсе. Курсовой проект А. Ткачук дома-комплекса для Королёва предусматривает строительство дома для работников космической отрасли недалеко и в прямой видимости от Центра управления полётами (ЦУП). Одним из наиболее экстремальных примеров символизации явился этот проект дома-комплекса. На первое же занятия она принесла каталог российских ракет-носителей, которые и легли в основу архитектурного облика нового комплекса. В созданном облике её творения так и слышится популярная песня «И слышен нам не рокот космодрома…». Она представила свой концептуальный подход к проекту следующим образом (рис. 5)thumb|Рис.5. Курсовой проект дома-комплекса для Королёва студентки 5 курса факультета архитектуры ГУЗа Алисы Ткачук. 3D-модель и фасад.: Жилое строительство – безусловно, актуальный вопрос сегодня, поэтому такой объект как дом-комплекс является отражением социальных нужд каждого современного города. На сегодняшний день в городе Королеве строится достаточно много жилья и в целом строительство ведется весьма активно. Но мне хотелось создать некую жилую ячейку, отвечающую научно-космической направленности города. Не случайно было выбрано и место застройки. На въезде в город располагается главное космическое ведомство страны – Центр Управления Полетами. А сам комплекс был запроектирован в непосредственной близости от него. Первоначальная идея проекта возникла из общей космической направленности города, затем появился образ ракеты, который лег в основу жилых модулей комплекса, после чего появилась объединяющая часть – «стартовый стол». «Стол» потребовался первоначально по художественным соображениям – дома-ракеты прилипли к участку слишком тяжело. «Стартовый стол» помог комплексу «стартовать». Последний, как и его прообраз, выполняет обслуживающие функции: здесь предусмотрены магазины, стоянки, рестораны, фитнес клуб. А три башни–ракеты – это жилые части комплекса. На последних этажах трех башен расположены офисные помещения. Добавим, что опоры освещения наклонны и похожи на откинутые мачты стартового комплекса на космодроме в момент отрыва от него ракеты-носителя. Это создаёт ощущение динамики полёта в его пусковой момент. Следует ожидать, что такой комплекс сразу будет претендовать на роль символа города и может попасть когда-нибудь в его герб. Комфорт обеспечен весьма активным озеленением как на площадке «стола», так и на верхних уровнях комплекса. Проект вполне реален: опыт строительства жилых домов круглой формы давно освоен даже в Москве. Аналоги – ракеты получили в проекте существенные преобразования «из литературы в архитектуру», не потеряв узнаваемости по форме. Трудно сказать, чего тут больше - стилизации или символизации, но органичность в облике комплекса, безусловно, присутствует. Смелое решение. Хочется надеяться, что работники ЦУПа и жители города, после этапа естественной ошарашенности, полюбят этот комплекс. Кто знает, может быть, его и построят – технически в нём ничего невозможного и сверхтрудного нет. Были бы желание и средства. Наиболее развитым является в нашей программе двойной дипломный проект Яна Тихоненко и Анны Поповой «Наукоград «Аэлита» с испытательным полигоном, разработкой поселения «Марс» в искусственных условиях марсианской атмосферы и центра управления космическими полётами» в районе города Ясный Оренбургской области. Параллельно с этим проектом Сергей Кузнецов делает дипломный проект посёлка – колонии на планете Глиссе 581с. Его окончательная идея пока является секретом автора. Начало архитектурных замыслов проекта Яна Тихоненко и Анны Поповой лежало в курсовых проектах 5 курса городского района. Именно там Ян ввёл в планировку символику атома, а Анна – символику инфузории, используя бионический подход к своему проекту (рис. 6)thumb|Рис. 6. 5 курс. Проекты городских районов Яна Тихоненко (А) и Анны Поповой (Б).thumb|Рис. 6. 5 курс. Проекты городских районов Яна Тихоненко (А) и Анны Поповой (Б).. Далее они объединились, превратив планировку научного городка Аэлита во Вселенную (трогательно, что название наукограду дал роман замечательного писателя Александра Беляева о красавице-марсианке по имени Аэлита). Анна Попова разрабатывает экспериментальный модуль ЦУП «Марс», а Ян -- испытательный полигон-посёлок для Марса. Это – следующая стадия программы подготовки после «Марс 500». Предполагается, что сначала надо отработать марсианскую жизнь на Земле, в условиях испытательной площадки, а уже потом готовиться к межпланетному полёту. Идеология проекта марсианской семейной фермы вошла в проект как составная часть.thumb|Рис.7. Двойной дипломный проект Яна Тихоненко и Анны Поповой «Марсианский полигон –посёлок с научным городком» в районе города Ясный Оренбургской области. Эскиз на стадии «преддипломный проект». А – проект ЦУПа «Марс» в научном городке, Б – проект научного городка и полигона –посёлка для Марса. В пояснительной записке авторы проекта пишут: «На сегодняшний день Россия, США и Европа активно разрабатывают программы полета и колонизации марса. Европа и США планируют высадку на Марс к середине 2030х годов. Россия до 2015 года собирается произвести непилотируемый полёт к спутнику Марса — Фобосу: Фобос-грунт. Наш проект представляет собой научной город, важную часть которого составляет испытательный полигон с космическим поселением, предназначенным для жизни людей на Марсе. Оно находится под куполом геодезической сферы, где возможно создание необходимых условий, как для испытания прочности конструкции, так и для испытания пригодности её для длительного нахождения в ней людей. В основе концепции применены основные направления в «космической архитектуре». Поселение состоит из трех основных элементов: * жилые модули, * мобильные сборно-разборные купола * и переделанные в мобильные блоки космические корабли, похожие на «Буран» -- РКС «Марс». Управлением и слежением за ходом испытаний занимается Центр Управления Полётами в наукограде. В основу его художественного решения лёг образ бионической, космической архитектуры будущего. Доминантой в объёмно-пространственном построении стал шар главного зала управления, созданный по типу планетария». Особый интерес представляют предложения по «катамаранной» стыковке РКС в архитектурном решении поселения. Рассматривался в эскизе и вариант стыковки «валетом», где крылья верхнего планера образовывали крышу внутреннего объёма. Освоение планет вряд ли по алгоритму будет отличаться существенно от истории строительства на Земле. Потому-то и важно вовремя привлечь к исследовательскому проектированию молодых архитекторов. Потребуются не столько экставагантные, сколько рациональные и эффективные проектные решения. Но и там красота будет отличительным свойством архитектуры, как и на нашей планете. Остаётся надеяться, что приглашение к такому проектированию поступит своевременно, а найденные в учебных проектах инновации потребуются для реальных инопланетных поселений землян. Как защитить жилые и рабочие модули от потери ими газов? Ничтожно малое атмосферное давление на Марсе можно считать вакуумом. Длительное (в течение десятков и сотен лет) действие высасывающего газы марсианского вакуума на внешнюю поверхность жилых и рабочих модулей, размещённых на Марсе, неотвратимо выкачает из этих модулей почти весь воздух. Сколь угодно надёжные системы герметизации не предотвратят от процесса дегазации внутренних полостей этих модулей. Можно пытаться бороться с дегазацией тем, что стенки модулей делать двойными, тройными и разделёнными полостями. К этим полостям можно присоединить вакуумные насосы, которые будут постоянно выкачивать газы их полостей внутрь основной полости каждого модуля. Но в этом случае может закачиваться некоторая масса "забортной" - марсианской атмосферы, которая будет просачиваться внутрь тех полостей, из которых вакуумные насосы откачивают газ. Не исключено, что марсианский газ может быть ядовитым для людей, животных, растений, живущих в модулях на Марсе. Следовательно, вакуумные насосы должны будут качать выкачиваемый воздух в промежуточные камеры, где будет производиться обезвреживание этого газа от ядовитых компонентов. Макеев Александр Константинович (обсуждение) 09:58, августа 22, 2012 (UTC)